


Out in the Wilderness

by BEWD4133



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Honeymoon, Impregnation, Large Cock, Married Couple, Married Sex, Nature, Outdoor Sex, Reflection, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: Freshly married and out in the green fields of the continent that had searched so long for, Link and Tetra take some time out of their honeymoon to reflect on and share in the truly special nature of their relationship.





	Out in the Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> I actually plan to do a serious, non-explicit short story on the birth of Link and Tetra's child in the near future but couldn't help doing this as a lead up.

The vast, uncharted continent of New Hyrule.

It was a land ripe for exploration and future development but, even in its present state, far from the worst place to spend a honeymoon, especially for the newly wed hero and pirate princess who had discovered it.

"Come on, Link!" I think I see something!" Tetra hurried along.

"Take it easy, Tetra!" he tried to keep up, "I don't want to get any nasty scratches by accident."

It was a time to celebrate not only the success of their voyage but the success of their marriage. They wanted to take as much of the land as they could in this private time together, but, with their crew still as the only people there, Tetra had proposed something rather daring as part of their excursion. A day out together in the majesty of nature might have seemed normal enough, but not when it had them going out every bit as naturally as the animals of the wilderness. Without a shred of clothing to restrict them, they could bask in the beauty of their natural bodies every bit as much the beauty of the nature surrounding them. Venturing through the forest and making it out of the trees into a lush green clearing of grass next to a small pond changed everything. The breeze brushed against their exposed skin in ways they had never experienced, and their entire bodies being bathed in the unobstructed rays of the sun filled them with a heat greater than any ever before. In its glow, they could admire one another in the most purely natural state possible.

"Hold on," Link grabbed her by the wrist.

"What is it, Link?" Tetra paused.

"Let's stop here for a bit," he proposed, "I want to get the chance to see all that I can."

She obliged him by folding her arms to take in the scenery by his side as he sat down on the grass. The view was a majestic and memorable one to be sure between the surrounding trees and shimmering pool, but it was soon clear that what he really wanted here was a look at her form in a new revealing light like no other. All on the subtle lines and changes in her tan were now clear as day. It was admirable just how much effort she had gone in tanning as much of her skin as possible even if some spots were easier than others. Other aspects of her figure were quite noteworthy as well at this angle.

"Seeing it from here really is incredible," he suddenly remarked.

"What is?"

"I'm used to feeling them more than I am seeing them so well-illuminated like this, but your hips just have such an unbelievable curve to them.

"Is that so?" she took his observation more calmly than expected, instead wandering over to the pond to check out her own reflection in the water.

"Do you see it too?" he looked to get her thoughts.

"I suppose so," she tested out resting her hands on them and tracing their shape.

"You know I think they're lovely."

"Of course, I do," she nodded, "It's part of why I wanted to come out here like this."

"What do you mean?"

"To strip away all of the facades we both have had to take on and get a look at who we really are, both of us,"

"And what do you think of what you see?" he guided her to look closer.

As he had pointed out to start, she did begin by analyzing the curves that shaped her figure. Her chest hadn't popped out all that much, but it was definitely there. Just as well in her mind since bouncing breasts can be a hinderance in the heat of the action. She then shifted up to her head where he noticed herself taking greater care of her face and hair than ever before with her skin being smooth and her hair shimmering from dutiful washing. Fortunately, her arms and legs were just as lean and athletic as ever from her commitment to the seafaring lifestyle. Amazingly, she found that she actually considered her feet to be somewhat adorable. She had never had an opinion on such a thing before or any idea if that was something Link was into, but Tetra decided she did have a pair of really nice-looking feet. Then after some procrastinating, she took a good look at her thighs and groin, the area that made her indeed a woman in spite of any other deceptive characteristics. She certainly kept her crew well fed and one look told her where any excess calories she might be taking in were being stored. As much as she didn't want to say it out loud, if she had to choose and area to keep a little extra weight, this would probably be it. In isolation, her midsection captured and entirely different image of her altogether.

"Child bearing after all," she half-mumbled.

"Hm?" Link didn't catch her clearly.

"I've heard the phrase child bearing hips tossed around before but never dreamed such a thing could ever apply to me. I look at myself that I just might be more ready to be a mom that I ever thought. A far cry from that stout twelve-year-old that took you on her ship a decade ago."

"That day has shaped me as much as it has you, Tetra."

"And what do you see in yourself now compared to then,"

"Well..." he paused to study the reflection.

His face certainly retained a surprisingly youthful appearance. Those who could casually guess his age were rare at best. His chest and arms on the other hand would have had people associating them with a different sort of persona entirely. He hadn't developed these muscles to show off, but as an inevitable byproduct of his diligence and his dedication to the woman beside him. His legs had built up in much of the same way. Tetra remained respectfully silent when she caught him doing a few stretches flexes for himself but had to force herself to bury a chuckle under her breath. However, she wouldn't be able to hold it in when he struck a few poses like a male model.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"Putting myself in their shoes," he answered.

"Whose shoes?'

"A few people. Some other guys like Niko, Mila that one time she caught us in the diner, and you, of course."

"Why?"

"To understand all the compliments that I get on my body, you know, especially the nether regions," Link acknowledged in a rare occurrence, "I never had a frame of reference to go on, so I was truly surprised."

"We all were," she joked.

"I'm just trying to figure out what I'd personally think if I saw somebody like me walking around."

"And?..."

He took another few moments to gather further observations. Looking at his loins from the front instead of above greatly changed the perspective, it really stood out now that he could see just how far it hung down his inner thigh. The others he had seen in baths and shower were just sort of there like a mundane accessory. His, on the other hand, made its place as its own distinct appendage. It would make its own movements distinct from his own, and often demand that he go out of its was to adjust as its owner, especially in the testicular area. Link suddenly felt very vulnerable in realizing just what broad targets his balls were. Would someone like Ganon be above such cheap shots? He could only pray. Still, in this moment of peace, he could pick up a hypnotic appeal in how it swayed with the motions of his hips. It provoked a curiosity in him that he had not picked up on in a long while.

"I think I'm starting to get it," he murmured.

"Get what?" she went along with him.

"What so many of you are drawn to," Link answered, "I always worried it was jealousy which is which I try to stay humble about myself. I hate the idea of putting anyone down."

"So, it isn't? Could've fooled me," Tetra teased.

"No, it's just... interesting," the hero tried to explain, "Everything about it just seems so different. It gets people naturally curious about what it can do, even me looking at it like this."

"Well, it's something I've come to learn firsthand. Perhaps even better than yourself."

"Most certainly though now I have something I want to try for myself."

"Oh, now this should be good," her interest was piqued greatly. "What is it?"

"Well, you see, I..." Link whispered his proposal into ear which had them suddenly standing up with intrigue.

"Oh my, haven't you gotten bold!" she responded, "Yet, somehow, I always knew you had it in you."

"Is it a problem?" he double-checked.

"Not at all. In a way it's something you've been long overdue for," Tetra grinned, "Plus, now that you've brought it up, there are a few things in there I want to try too."

"Then will you help me get started?"

"Anytime you're ready."

Standing unabated in the open field, Link took Tetra into his arms for an unobstructed embrace. Not even the afternoon sun could match the warmth that her flesh offered in every square inch that he traced his hands along. Even more fiery were her lips that slammed into his to commence a wrestling match between their tongues. Although they were evenly matched in a lot of places, her chest was every bit as smooth and fluffy as his was staunch and rugged, but this juxtaposition provided just what each of them was looking for. All of it was built up and released into their loins, especially Link's whose member solidified and rise up against her abdomen.

"Here it comes," she nudged him as he nudged her.

"Keep going," he swiftly went in for more with her.

The arousal between them continued to expand both figuratively and literally. Link's hands went from roaming somewhat aimlessly to settling on her curvaceous waist, hips, and rear. Tetra yearned to get her hands re-acquainted with his shaft but kept her sights set on the promise of a greater goal her and instead opted to massage his back and ruffle his lively blonde hair. She did her best to handle him tenderly as she knew he like, but his grip on her only grew more feral. He squeezed and caressed her as if inspected her for something. Just what it was was soon made clear through his words.

"Nothing gets me up like running this vision of you through my mind," he huffed.

"What vision?"

"I love how thick you've gotten down here. Especially in this ass and pussy," he was shockingly crude.

"You had fucking better," she sent her own vulgarity back at him.

"Believe me, I do. They symbolize everything I want in a woman. After all, you know I want a baby from you more than anything. It gets me so excited to picture in my head just how effectively all of this takes in my seed and how well structured it is to support your body's changes when carrying my child. You're going to look so wonderful as a pregnant woman, Tetra."

"It's the least I could hope for with all the bullshit it entails."

"I know you have your mixed feelings, but there's no question how it makes me feel to envision my sperm making its way into your womb. Normally, I try to contain it to focus on that I have with you right here but not this time. Every touch of your body helps my mind focus on that single image and it's exhilarating.

"So, does that have you ready then?" Tetra reminded him of the task at hand

"No, not yet, I still need more."

"Then more you shall receive."

Glancing down at Link's twitching manhood had her thinking that he's more than ready, but she had learned all too well not to underestimate her hero. He certainly seemed to be having no trouble pushing himself further by using his fingers to pry open and probe her sensitive flesh. The completely unexpected contacted caused her to fall to the thankfully soft grass with him tumbling right down with her. They continued to make out side by side with even more rubbing up against one another now that they were freed of the burden of gravity. It culminated with Link turning himself around to take hold of her legs to get himself face to face with her dripping woman. Having his dick right before her eyes as well in this sideways sixty-nine position was quite frustrating as her agreement with him prevented her from taking any action, but she made the best of the sight of it which only accelerated the flow of her womanly juices that he ravenously lapped up. She couldn't believe he had her on the brink of an orgasm before he was finished even preparing himself, but once his tongue dove straight into her folds to push her over the edge, the way her body quivered for him seemed to finally get what they were aiming for.

The manhood that had become the object of admiration for so many others through select incidents over the years had another side that only the one who it had claimed to be its woman truly knew about. He had already achieved an erection able to wow any spectators and leave behind years' worth of erotic fantasies, but that was just a humble greeting for him. Tetra was the only source of genuine lust in his life and only she could work him into such a state of full desire. This wasn't the desire to just bust a nut and clean up but the desire to mark and claim her as a lifetime, to make her into a mother and wife. Its emergence was ordinarily sporadic and fleeting but extremely impactful. She guessed it was his innate modesty saw to that in his overriding concern with keeping her in place and rhythm she was comfortable with, but in this moment of letting it all hang free and embracing the bodies they were born with, they had resolved to release it in full.

However, although she knew of and expected it, it was something that Tetra was only accustomed to feeling right in her core just before he would blow. In this instance though, with Link only acting on pure instinct, he unintentionally gave her a front row seat to a show she'd not soon forget. With her trembling body sparking his innermost yearnings, his firm erection hit its true stride with a mighty lunge. Reeking of both panic and elation, its entire mass bloated with every once minute feature becoming distinguished in exquisite detail.

The head billowed up into a marvelous, ridged shaped that Tetra could recall scraping her walls in utmost ecstasy.

The muscles along the underside of his shaft bulged out with such meticulous definition that it provided visual pinpoints of every particular spot he most like to be touched. In a way, it was charming to see he had so many weak spots, but she also understood just what power such a thing would pump out cum with.

Speaking of which, it had already started to leak with anticipation. His member provided a healthy supply of pre-cum for itself in consideration of a wealth of potential targets.

Every vein embedded within his length that could pop out found its way to the surface as a part of its duty to adequately delivered the almost heart stopping amount of blood needed to sustain such unheard-of arousal. She even found herself acquainted with veins she had never properly identified, but one vein that she was quite familiar with filled up in such a way that her own heart began to race.

As an adolescent girl, Tetra questioned what she could ever get out of a man that a sex toy wouldn't offer with far less hassle and risk. As an adult woman now though, Tetra's matured mind could freely process all of these characteristics of Link's dick that she had learned were the keys to its potency above any mere object of a similar size. Still though, it all circled back to what got her to this point in the first place and what she had been waiting for above else. A moan escaped her lips as she nearly hit consecutive orgasms as Link capped off his transformation. With each and every aspect of his dick soaring to a new pinnacle, it culminated with his heroic manhood ascending to its zenith of virility.

With a rush of heat she could feel emanate onto her cheeks, the excess bulk that had accumulated the veins, muscles, and glans filled out nicely when his whole shaft finally lurched and swelled up with is own penultimate growth spurt as if she were observing a prime cut of meat roasted to optimal condition. The lengthening of the shaft complemented the swelling in the head and muscles perfectly to sustain the ideal shape of his erection, only burlier and more imposing than ever before. Expansion in his girth allowed his veins to branch out full but also spread apart to balance how his dick proudly displayed both his passion and power. Altogether, Link's manhood proudly brandished all that it had gained in his time as part of each title he held as her swabbie, hero, and lover.

Link still took care to see Tetra through the climax he had induced, but she was quick to get herself ready to return the favor once it had faded. She had proposed this to celebrate their marriage and how natural their love was, but Link himself was a marvel of nature as he had once again proved. Just as he seemed ready to speak to her again Tetra cut him off with a kiss and helped roll him over, so he was facing up towards the clouds.

"So, you're ready for me now?" she hovered over him

"Yeah, I am," he opened his legs to invite her to settle in between them. Although she was now in a position where she would be ordinarily primed to pounce, Tetra suddenly found her faculties frozen up underneath the weight of the atmosphere.

"Ah, Link, you... oh holy shit..." she desperately searched her thoughts for something, anything, to say, but a coherent reaction to his fully enhanced arousal eluded her. Despite her lack of words, Link could spot a new gleam in her eyes that was just as telling.

"Come on, Tetra. It's waiting for you," he flexed his manhood for her which seemed to be the key to knock her out of her trance. She grabbed onto his shaft with a smile creeping onto her lips.

"Damn, Link, wow..." she held it up towards the sky, only became more delighted as she continued her inspection. Link's greatest apex of arousal was often fleeting but here and now, illuminated in the most gorgeous way by the sun's golden rays, he held strong beneath a towering spire of arousal.

"You told me to work you up until you were as big as you can get, but this is unreal," she revealed his earlier request.

"Deep down, I feel that, as your husband now, I can offer up so much more than I ever did as your boyfriend."

"Oh, by the Gods, Link," she looked as if she were a virgin all over again, "What a marvelous thing. It just makes want to do so much, and yet I feel like I have to..."

"Have to what?" he noticed her trail off mid-sentence.

"Just have to... admire it," Tetra bit her lip, "I mean... you've really grown up."

"I know, I know," Link had heard similar sentiments in the past

"No, I mean really grown up," Tetra emphasized a different meaning to her words than any time before.

"Oh, I see now," Link became much more attentive to her words.

"I think back to our teenage years, when my infatuation with you as a much one of curiosity as anything else," she began to share a story. "Curious to see what I could do, what you could do, and what you could make me do."

"Don't forget about what you've gone and made me do," Link's erection grew impatient.

"How could I ever?" Tetra applied a light massage to his shaft to ease off any potential frustration, "But, make no mistake, it was this dick taught me what it meant to be pushed to my limits no matter how badly I wanted it to be the other way around."

"What I wanted was to see us go to our limits together," Link interjected, "You've pushed me forward in a lot of ways too."

"Yes, but I'd wager that you never got gawked straight out of a sex shop for wanting a refund on their largest nine by six inch dildo for not being able to measure up to your boyfriend's recent growth spurt," she squeezed him with a little extra fervor, "I should've brought you right in to show them what those pitiful toys were competing with and put them right out of business, but even that was when we had only just begun a serious relationship. You've only managed to hit a few more since then, enabling me to be stretched out in ways I had not previously thought possible with each one. I always looked forward seeing if would be some more length or girth that you'd have waiting for me, and yet... now..."

The gleam in Tetra's eye as she spoke was different from any he had seen before. Of course, she seemed to delight in just about all of the time they spent together, especially in bed, but Link could still feel himself coming to grips with something he sorely missed.

"Now..." Link wanted her to finish.

"Now, it's like I can see how much you've matured all at once," she sighed, "We've grown so much together, but now we're truly man and wife. I had so much fun with you as a child and teenager, but this is what I now have as an adult. I'm holding my husband's cock, and it's perfectly sculpted in every conceivable way!"

"Every way?"

"Yes, I can't overstate my satisfaction with the sheer size you have achieved here. Not only in raw mass, but in shape and proportion. A fistful of cock is unsatisfying if it doesn't offer an appropriate amount of space to stroke and savor it, even more so when it's in my pussy," she made her point by showing just how barely her fingers fit around him and demonstrating the tantalizingly long breadth of stroke his length allowed for.

Tetra further taunted Link by showing exceeded the size of her head and stacked right up against her forearm.

"And then we have this bulbous head," the air that Tetra breathed thickened with arousal, "No part leaves a greater impression on my entire pussy than the glans. It's the first thing I feel when you're going on and the part that gets acquainted with my most treasured places. My womanhood is just as appreciative of the health and fullness that it has in your foreskin. It's so bloated that it's always sure to rub into my walls for maximum results. The prominent, swollen underside of your shaft is just as effective. One by one, each trait is all I could ever want from it. Put them all together and how can I do anything but worship such a thing?"

Link tried to search for an answer as she bowed before him, but no further discussion was needed once she had lifted herself all the way over to where she was holding his member steady with her womanhood leaking all over it. Tetra spread her vaginal lips wide to prepare herself for penetration, but despite her overwhelming need, she made sure to go slow and give him the best view possible of his member going inside of her. With his manhood larger than ever, she wanted him to fully comprehend what her body would do to accommodate it, to be amazed as just how wide open such girth would pry her. With his engorged head pressed up against her entrance, she wrenched herself open and bore down with tremendous force. Inching her way down, she wasn't going to leave any doubt in his mind over what she was feeling on her end.

"Oh Gods, there it is, right on the mark," she promptly undid her own hair which at last left them both in as most natural a state of being as humanly possible.

"Tetra, it always blows mind how you can weave such elegant words to express your love for me, but I would never in a million years take them literally if I didn't experience your body's reaction to me firsthand," he hummed, "It's like diving into the ocean itself with each move hitting me like an earthquake."

"The real earthquake is right here," Tetra pressed a hand on her lower abdomen to amplify the sensation, "It's that one, extra fat vein on the top of your dick, you've got that frantic pulse beating directly against my G-spot. Your heart racing only makes it more invigorating for me."

Concentrating on his heartbeat, for the first time, Link was able to synchronize the rhythm in his chest and groin with the minute but distinct quivers running through her vaginal walls. This got his heart pounding even harder and audible gasps soon coming out of her.

"There's nothing like it, there never will be anything like it!" Tetra wriggled and writhed through a swift, thunderous climax that she didn't even need to announce for Link to notice it.

"Tetra, you're truly something else," Link was awed by the power his manhood demonstrated over her in this rare instance of her guard being truly dropped, "How do you find it in yourself to make every aspect of joining with you so magnificent?"

She responded by guiding his hand up and down her belly where the shape he was making within her was faintly outlined to let him feel as best he somewhat was going on inside her. Realizing how deeply he had managed to reach inside of her made him also become aware just how much fully he could feel her flesh enveloping him and how fondly her walls were caressing his length. Tetra tensed for a moment before openly unleashing another climax upon herself to Link's great shock, admiration and delight. Her body twisted and spun so sharply that Link offered his hands to her hips to keep her upright even as the feeling of all of this on him made him want to go wild as well. The way each torque made her hair sway was hypnotic enough to keep him in control.

"Come on now, Link..." she started to pant, "I meant everything I said, but it's still so embarrassing to have you get this far ahead of me. How many orgasms must I have before I can get you to cum once? I can't have my first load of married cum anywhere except my pussy."

"As many as you want," he boasted, "I feel as if I could just lie here for hours with you on me, united like this. Watching you writhe in euphoria like this is what makes being a man feel worthwhile."

Tetra's warring lust and pride left her in a state of tormented bliss evolved as the legendary nature of his manhood ran roughshod over her royal flesh, asserting itself as the king to the size queen, but each orgasm she underwent went through to Link as if it were his own. As enticing as Tetra's almost out-of-body experience was to observe, the briefest of glances over to the left had Link spotting a family of rabbits hopping across the field. As crazy as what they were doing might've seemed, it reminded him that what they were going through now was in fact what love was always intended to be by nature, but as great as it was to watch Tetra hump herself silly, he knew that it all came down to him. As great a blessing as he had been given in the cock of a hero, it was all for naught without the balls of one too. With her shadow looming over his upper body, the sun shone brightly on his hefty jewels slapping against her rear. So much so that it almost felt as if he were really stared at, but this didn't discourage him, only egged him on. This was a grand triumph on the short history of this soon to be bustling kingdom that was taking place. In that moment, he'd be fine with the whole world taking watch of his endeavors to plant the seeds of the future in her fertile soil. With his desire to see to the birth of the first royal heir only surpassed by his desire to see to the birth of his child, a surge rushed through Link's groin and tightened in his perineum muscles, girding his loins for a tremendous release.

"Come on, Link, breed this princess just like any of the animals out here would," Tetra could barely control her hips anymore, her movements now mainly led by an ingrained attachment to the friction, "You've got the cock of a wild beast. Use it like one to knock me the fuck up! I couldn't bear the shame of being ravaged by such a monster without getting pregnant!"

"Yes, that's what I want most!" Link slapped his hands onto her butt for full, heavy squeezes while she continued to move, "I have no greater task left in my life than to see to your impregnation. This penis has grown all for your insemination. Take my seed for our royal baby!"

Just Link was now Tetra's husband, she was now his wife, and Link could sense great changes occurring in her as well. Her ass had filled out like prime cattle. Even her thighs had more meat than his hands could handle together. Honestly, nothing less would have seemed adequate to take his dick. He reveled in pondering exactly how much sperm such a well-developed woman would be able to take and closing in on the answer with his member and testicles filling to capacity. From the start, her cervix had been begging for his special attention and he was now primed to deliver. With a groaning arch in his back, Link unleashed himself in full within his bride and made the lasting consummation of their holy matrimony. His semen erupted and assailed her core in a flurry of thick shots which sent her into her most dizzying climax thus far. His spurts fired off at a rapid rate that no firearm she knew could hope to march. She felt as if he was pouring ever one of his life's hopes and dreams into her in one furious barrage. Her womanhood performed admirably to accept more sperm than any regular girl would ever expect to receive in her entire life, but his member would not be satiated until it had fertilized her to the peak of her capabilities and then allowed even more of its fluids to be released and pour out onto the ground to soak into the earth. In this way, it felt as though they had at last claimed the land to truly be their own. Tetra's frenzied hips could finally slow their hectic thrusting as his essence filling her soothed her core and even her very soul. The subsiding storm of sensations swirling around them gave way to a renewed awareness of their surroundings with Tetra wrapping the whole thing up by going down to him for a conclusive kiss.

"I'm looking forward to a lifetime more of those from you, my husband," she let his member slip out of her but stayed seated in his lap.

"Can't we finish this honeymoon of ours before think that far ahead?" he chuckled.

"Oh, you're still up for more?" she hopped off of him.

"All the way until the doctor says that we're expecting," Link stood up.

"Just to be sure?" she winked at him.

"Perhaps," he stretched himself out, "But I intend to see all that this land has to offer with you and experience it in the same way. I've never felt so fulfilled to have made love with you in the fresh air."

"Well, that way's a desert, that way's a volcano, and of course that way is an icy tundra," Tetra pointed with her fingers to refresh him of the geology her crew had already confirmed on this continent and reminding him of their lack of clothing, "Which will it be next?"

"You know, maybe we should get to work on that castle," he quickly got her point.

"Oh, we certainly will," she put her hands on her hips and stood directly in front of him, "And it is in that castle that I wee see to it that you are properly immortalized."

"How so?"

"I'm thinking of a statue," she walked her fingers up his chest.

"What kind?"

"I'm not quite sure," she walked her fingers back down until they brushed on his flaccid length? "Life-size perhaps?"

"Then you'd have to be barred from entering the room while they're making it."

"Why would that be?"

"Because then they wouldn't have enough marble for it," his length crept back out through her legs

"Then we'll just have to make our own art," she eagerly took a seat on the appendage rising between her thighs, "I've already gotten a fine brush."

"And it's going to start by painting the queen white," the couple gleefully found themselves in each other's grasps once more.

Despite their legendary status, their continued embrace served as a comforting reminder that they were still as human as anyone else. They had needs, thought, fears, feelings and desires not all that different from even some of the animals that still surrounded them. Even still though, they understood that what they had was special. In him, she had the only man that could fill the emptiness in her, and in her, he had the only one could relieve his sizable burdens. Even in temporary joining, they felt as inseparable as they had been from the days when they became pirate and captain, hero and princess, boyfriend and girlfriend, husband and wife, and, as they continued to work hard towards, mother and father.


End file.
